1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating. More particularly, the invention concerns a vehicle seating unit embodying a novel, retractable foot support assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of footrest mechanisms for use with seating units have been suggested in the past. In many types of prior art footrest constructions, the footrest mechanisms is pivotally connected to the front portion of the chair frame and is pivotally movable from a generally vertical orientation proximate the front of the seat into a generally horizontal orientation. Often the prior art footrest mechanisms include an inner extendable supporting member that is strategically positioned to support the rear portions of the user's legs and further comprise an outer supporting member for supporting the user's feet. In many prior art constructions the outer supporting member is pivotally movable from a retracted stowed position to an extended deployed position.
In prior art footrest mechanisms that are adapted to be used with transport vehicles such as trains, buses and airplanes, the footrest mechanism is pivotally connected to the seating unit that is disposed forwardly of the seating unit upon which the passenger is seated. In such constructions, the footrest mechanism pivots from a stowed position proximate the back of the forward seating unit to a lowered, extended or deployed position.
When the footrest mechanism is used in connection with aircraft, space considerations become extremely important. Since the distance between the rows of aircraft seats is of necessity limited, footrest mechanisms that are interconnected with the back of the forward seat are undesirable because they occupy the valuable space between the rows of seats. It is this problem that the present invention seeks to address by providing a novel footrest mechanism that is stowed beneath the seat cushion and is movable forwardly from the stowed position into the deployed position, thereby conserving the valuable space between the rows of aircraft seats.